


Code geass revelations V2

by KallenVIBritannia



Series: code geass revelations [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallenVIBritannia/pseuds/KallenVIBritannia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of a story i started a little while ago, Kallen goes back in time to help lelouch with his rebellion. </p>
<p>Humor, romance, action, adventure, angst, hurt/comfort, family</p>
<p>warning! Contains violence, sex, slight psychological trauma on several charecters, and bad humor, good humor too... but mostly really, REALLY bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning some charecters are slightly OOC but take everything into consideration its not too bad.

The story starts just after kallen beat suzaku by the giant floating castle. ( i would rape the name with misspellings if i tried to write it out.)

Kallen couldnt believe it... she had beaten Suzaku, the traitor, and now was plummeting towards her death. And she could only think of one person right now.

The love of her life.

"Why? Why did all of this have to happen... Lelouch, what do i mean to you... why did you tell me to live?" A single tear came out of her eye as she thought of the man who meant so much to her.

Meanwhile in the Shinkiro Lelouch cursed.

"Kallen your one of the few people I have left, one of the last people I care about. You cant die! I wont let you! Zero requiem be damned!"

Lelouch put all of his energy into piloting the Shinkiro as he raced off to save the Guren and its occupant. Reaching the Guren and catching it bridal style, he gently lowerd both kallen and himself to the ground.

"Lelouch..." Kallen whispered. 'Why?' First he says im only a chess piece... then he tells me to live, and now, he saves me, possibly the biggest individual threat to his plans. Why... did you lie to me back on the ship?' Kallen dearly hoped that was the case.

Lelouch had the Shinkiro put down the Guren under a flowering cherry blossom tree. Before he looked to see multiple warnings sound in off in his cockpit and place themselves on his screens. Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment silently praying that he could protect Kallen one last time. He then opened his eyes and set out to activate the druid system and absolute defence shields.

Kallen observed the knightmare that was being piloted by her secret love in confusion. The frame moved back down on one knee and gently grasped the back of the frame as well as the back of its head with a gentle caress, giving support to its neck. The beautiful blue eyes of the Guren and the vibrant violet of the Shinkiro seemed to lock on to eachother. She then noticed a half bubble of hexogonal energy shields form over them.

Lelouch looked at the Guren and begged whatever god there was that might have been listening to spare her life, even if he had to forefit his own. He set the shields to full power and felt rather than saw the impacts as a barage of enemy fire pounded against the protective wall and obsereve the energy readings for it drop like a rock.

'Kallen... im sorry... im so... so sorry.' He began his mental confession

The energy readings dropped.

'I would like to think that mabey if things where different you could have been my crimson queen.'

Alarms flared

'My empress.'

His shields began to dim

'My love.'

The Shinkiro pulled the Guren closer, hugging it, as if shielding the red machine with its own body

'You are my one true knight of zero.'

They began to flicker

"I love you..." he said softly to himself with a sad small smile on his face.

The shields couldnt stand up to the assault, flames, shrapnel, and smaller projectiles made it through the normaly unbreechable shield.

"Good bye... my Q-1"

His computer overloaded, exploding, sending dozens of shards of metal and glass through his chest. He began to gush blood and cough up the red liquid. And he cried...

"L- live for me k- Kallen... please be h-ha- ppy for me."

Kallen looked at the Shinkiro as it attempted to stand once more. It was then that she observed the damage to the other frame in silent horror. It looked like it had been mauled by a fire breathing dragon. There where numerous scorch marks that stained prestine white, there where holes in its armor exposing wires, its left arm litteraly fell off its elbow and its joints gave out causing it to drop to its knees before collapsing to its right. The frames right arm was reaching out to the Guren and the red frame gently laid its clawed hand over the Shinkiro's.

Kallen got out of her cockpit and sprinted to the Shinkiro, she opened the cockpit only to see a blood curdeling scene.

Lelouch was covered in his own blood, it dripped from the ceiling, crawled down the walls and formed puddles by his feet. She pulled his barely living body out and laid him down before she began to cry into her now blood stained hands. She felt somthing touch her cheek, she looked to see lelouch caress her with the lightest of touches before he stopped moving...

He didnt make a sound... he mearly closed his eyes and embraced death.

"No... no, NO NO! Lelouch... dont go! Dont leave me..." she sobed the last words out in a silent whisper. She began to sob uncontrollably as she spoke yet again

"You never told me... what i meant to you. Please. Give me somthing Lelouch. I love you. What do you think of me?"

"Do you truly wish to know... queeny?"

Kallen immidiatley knew who said this. She could practicaly feel the sarcasam. Hell she could taste it.

She turned her head to see a fammiliar head of green hair, light golden eyes, and an incredibly infuriating smirk that put the most arrogant of people to shame. Kallen barely ground out the girls name. "What do you want..." she narrowed her eyes.

"... C.C."

The ever annoying immortal suddenly stopped smirking and looked sad. She walked over to the legendary pilot and knelt next to her examining the now dead young man that lay before her.

"I can help you find those answers you know... but..." she trailed off

"Do it."

"Ok but be warned..." the immortal began. "...Before you get your full explination you may find things that your heart wont be able to take..."

"I understand." Kallen didnt flinch or waver at the warning.

C.C. gave a nod and put her middle and index finger on Kallen's forehead and did the same with Lelouch using her left hand. Her code began to glow and her hair waved about. she began a chant.

"As a holder of a code i unlock thine most inner thoughts and memories, combining thine minds, turning two into one, i unlock your subconscious... and release your souls..."

Kallen's eyes rolled up in her head though hef blue eyes where still visible and groaned. She felt strange... like an out of body experience was happening, while inside someone elses mind. She fell to her right, laying next to Lelouch.


	2. memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallen views Lelouch's memories in C's world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where most of the psychological trauma is, i mean come on its Lelouch's psyche.

Kallen blinked , she wasnt quite sure where she was, all she knew is that the place used to be beautiful and now it was a mess. The garden was wilted the large building in ruins as well as the where black clouds blotting out the sun and sky. It looked bleak, sad, depressing...

And she felt as though this place in itself was... she honestly didnt know how to describe it... other than painful.

"Where am I?" She muttered

"I believe i can explain." A thunderous voice called from behind her.

She turned to see a strange sight. It looked like zero, but the right half of the costume was white, silver, and blue. The other half was the exact opposite being black, gold and purple, mask included.

"Who are you?"

"I am time and space, I am the collective subconscious, I am god, but you may simply call me, C

Kallens eyes widened.

"Oh..."

C meerly chuckled.

"You wish to know where you are, this..." he gestured with his hands "is a representation of Lelouch's psyche."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she looked around, the place looked like a living nightmare. "You mean this is Lelouch's mind?"

"A representation of it yes. But as for why you came, you want answers, they are behind you."

She turned back around to see a black glass orb about the size of a soccer ball, it was on a black marble pedistal, there where black shadows surrounding it and radiating from it like smoke.

"How did this happen?" She turned to C again. More tears coming down her face.

C shook his head. "I cannot tell you, you must find out for yourself." He pointed at the black sphere behind her.

She turned back to the orb and walked twoards it. She placed her hands on it. But it didnt hurt like she expected, instead she seemed to have calmed it down... if it had feelings.

A wave of bright light washed over her. And she found herself inside the building on top of a grand stair case, it was covered in a beautiful purple carpet and there where white marble pillars to support the massive structure. The floor was marble as well and reflected the sunlight that came through the massive, beautifully designed windows. Suddenly a dark brown haired woman began to walk up the stairs, and from behind Kallen, litteraly phasing through her body came a little girl with light brown hair, cute dress, and lilac eyes. She skiped down the stairs and jumped into a twirl and a hug from the woman.

To Kallen's left was a boy a few years older than the girl, he had black hair, a semi fancy suit, and violet eyes...

And a little cape...

"AWW THEYRE SO CUUUUUUTE!" she gushed. "Wait are they Lelouch and Nunnaly?"

Her thought where cut off as tracer rounds slammed through the windows, shattering them, they hit Nunnaly and Marriane, and riddled the area with bullets. Kallen observed in shock and horror as Marriane bled out and died almost instantly, and Nunnaly remained unresponsive as her eyes dialated violently and her hands twitched and spasamed.

Lelouch recovering from his own shock ran down the stairs and knelt next to the bodies of the two women.

"M-mother, Nunnaly! Please someone anyone HELP!" Kallen placed her hands over her mouth as she cried even more, feeling horrible for him.

""Hes in so much pain..." she sobbed "Who did this!"

Both Kallen and Lelouch saw the smiles on the faces of the nobles and immediately Kallen wanted to throttle them but stopped when she heard sobbing. When she turned back to look at the scene the area changed. It was the way she saw it when she first arrived. Then she saw black, only for it to be replaced by the Brittanian throne room. She was on the side and waited only a few seconds until somthing else happened.

"Presenting Lelouch Vi Brittania, eleventh prince and seventeenth in line for the throne of the Holy Brittanian Empire."

Lelouch walked throught the large doors to the throne and got on one knee, placed one fist on the ground and laid the other on the remaining knee that was upright, head bowed low.

"Father, your majesty, my mother, empress Marriane is dead, she was murdered, and my little sister Nunnaly is crippled, and in a comma, she might be blind due to trauma."

The emperor remained stoic and uncaring. "This news is old, i am not concerned, leave." He turned to his advisor. "Send the next one in."

Kallens jaw dropped and her eyes widened as yet more tears began to stream down her face. Not believing that anyone could be such a cruel parent to their child.

Lelouch was shocked for a moment, before it turned into rage. "Trivial..." Lelouch whispered harshly. "Un concerned!?... Your wife is DEAD! MUREDERED, AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS DYING IN A HOSPITAL BLIND AND CRIPPLED, BARELY HOLDING ON BY A THREAD! HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU BE EXPECTED TO LEAD A BLOODY EMPIRE IF YOU DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN DAMN FAMILY!"

Kallen applauded Lelouch for standing up to that man. But immidiatley felt a cold shiver run up her spine as she watched the living mountain stand from his throne and slowly walk twoards Lelouch.

"You DARE to speak to me that way!? I am your father!"

"No your not!"

"What did you just say to me!?"

"You heard me you monster! I always hated the way you treat me and Nunnaly, you barely even aknowledge us, you sit here an pass laws that hurt people because you can! I always hoped that deep down you cared about us... but its obvious that you only care about yourself you dirty old man! You couldnt care less about your family or anyone that dosent have power! I renounce my blood! I renounce my titles! And i renounce YOU! I want nothing to do with you or the family of hell spawn you created to help you murder and conquer to your hearts content!

Kallen had a bright smile on her face, his ideals werent fake like she thought they where when she found out he was a prince or lied on the ship during the black knights betrayal. Zero, Lelouch Lamprouge, Lelouch Vi Brittania where all the same person and he really did care... tears of joy ran down her cheeks... as well as ones of sadness. His ideals where real... but the black knights turned on him and then it all went to hell...

She flinched however when the now rage filled man strided towards the young boy. Lelouch, who saw the danger atempted to get away but was caught by the nape of his suit and was lifted several feet into the air.

SMACK

Kallen recoiled as the man gave Lelouch a powerful back handed slap. And then threw him to the ground.

Kallen wanted to look away but couldnt.

The man slammed a foot into Lelouch's rib cage. Breaking bones. Lelouch gave a painful high pitched gasp for air as it was knocked out of him.

"F-fa-ther"

The man kicked him again. "Did you forget so quickly BOY? Im not your father remember?"

"P'-ple-ahs sh-top..."

The man kicked again with the same force as the last two times.

"M-meh-r-c-cy..." he gasped out, blood pouring from his lips ad he coughed it out.

Kallen slid to the ground and watched, crying as the monster continued to beat Lelouch.

The emperor picked him up by the collar of his suit, and stares unflinchingly into Lelouch's eyes.

"You are dead to me..."

Kallen gaped as she continued to shed tears.

"You have always been dead to me, dead since the moment you where born, you and your sister are but expendable tools, worms, mongrels that mean nothing to me and serve no other purpose than to be used as i see fit. As such i am sending you and your sister to the prime minister of Japan to be used as political hostages."

He threw Lelouch to the ground, then turned to one of the royal gaurds. "Get this FILTH out of my sight."

The vision ended and was replaced with two little boys running and climbing up a hill, one was suzaku the other was Lelouch. The violet eyed boy suddenly gasped in pain and began to struggle. Suzaku however helped Lelouch up.

"Sorry Lelouch, forgot you cant really exercise because of the stress your body went through."

Lelouch took a few deep breaths to get himself together. "Its fine Suzaku ive learned to live with my problem."

Kallen smiled, remembering that before everything happened the two where supposedly the best of friends.

The two of them turned to the mountain in the distance, there was a swarm of aircraft carrying troops, knightmares, and bombs... Brittania was invading Japan.

"Nunnaly..." Lelouch breathed out. "His eyes widened in horror "Nunnaly!" He slid down the rock and sprinted to the house with Suzaku and Kallen close behind.

Lelouch ran through the house to the garden where Nunnaly was sitting next to the flowers, a butterfly on her hand.

He turned to Suzaku. "Go warn your dad, ive got Nunnaly!" Suzaku gave a quick nod sprinting towards a complex near the shrine.

He looked back to his sister. "Nunnaly give me your hand!" She did and Lelouch managed to get her up and run for a clearing.

Suddenly there was a sonic boom, both Lelouch and kallen looked to see a Y-F-22 fighter/bomber let lose a sidewinder missle that careened straight towards the house.

Lelouch took off in a sprint towards the clearing, holding on to Nunnaly for dear life. The missle hit the house, the concussive shockwave knocked him off his feet and he took the brunt of the impact to protect the little girl in his arms.

The sceen turned black and then she was introduced to a sunset and a van. Suzaku was sitting on a log, depressed and slightly guilty looking, while Lelouch looked like he was about to burst a blood vessle. Lelouch turned to Suzaku.

"I sware..." Lelouch began catching the attention of Suzaku and Kallen. Lelouch turned to Suzaku. "I sware Suzaku god so help me, I will OBLITERATE Brittania!

A flash

Lelouch walked carrying Nunnaly on his back through the city.

A flash

Bombs dropped

A flash

Ships fired their cannons

A flash

Brittanian troopers fired their guns at the Japanese, civilian and soldier alike.

A flash

Kallen watched as Lelouch carried Nunnaly to the Ashfords door. Their clothes where torn, their faces dirty, Lelouch looked un naturally thin and pale, bags under his eyes and covered in cuts new and old he collapsed to his knees the moment Milly opened the door. Milly gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She then looked over her shoulder.

"DAD HELP!" Ruben ran to his the door.

"Shit! Milly grab Nunnaly. Soyoko! Get Lelouch to our medical staff!

A flash

Lelouch and Nunnaly lay in hospital beds with breathing devices over their mouths and IV lines attatched to their arms, the heart monitors giving off feint beats.

A flash

Lelouch looked to be about thirteen or fourteen now, he was walking down the street and both he and Kallen heard a commotion. Naturally Lelouch ran down the block and around a corner, and Kallen followed. Both he and kallen saw a group of three Brittanians surrounding a Japanese girl. The Brittanians where all roughly high school age while the girl was probably the age of Lelouch.

"Wait stop! Theres no need to go hurting her!"

"Yes there is." One of them said

"She's weak." Said a second one.

"And being weak is a sin!" Said a third

"No its not! Just beacause shes weak... just because she's not Brittanian dosent mean you should go hurting her or anything!

"Well lookie here boys hes a number lover!" He smiled evily.

"Fine let her go... i want to beat up the eleven loving twerp more than the little bitch, at least the animal knows its place."

Lelouch attempted to back up and run but didnt get far. One got a hold of his arms and the second took his other arm. The third got in front of him, pulled a fist back and gave Lelouch an upper cut to his stomach, and a right hook to his face gaurenteeing a black eye. The Brittanian then grabbed Lelouch's hair and pulled his head up to look in his eyes.

"You are pathetic! Worthless, a poor excuse for a Brittanian. Nobody would ever love a piece of trash like you."

They dropped him to the floor, one spat on him and the other kicked him in the ribs causing Lelouch to cry. Kallen ran over to Lelouch and tried to hug him, only for her hands to phase through, so she just cried along with him.

A flash

Kallen was in the bathroom with lelouch, he was probably a freshman at Ashford at this point. He was looking into a mirror. For Kallen the thing that worried her the most was how grey the world seemed to be, in this memory there was almost no color. Even his eyes, which where a bright, vibrant and beautiful shade of violet, dulled to the point of blackish and dead. She then watched as those eyes slowly looked down to his right arm and he pulled his sleve up. He then grabed a steak knife from the counter for the sink, and rolled up his right sleeve. Kallens eyes widened, she was shaking, she was crying she was praying that he wasnt about to do what she thought he was going to do. But he did.

He brought the knife to his wrist... and he cut.

Kallen wanted to throw up at that point, watching as his blood, the only thing that seemed to have color leak from his body and down the sinks drain.

Flashes of the Brittanians beating Lelouch up appeared.

'They're right... im worthless... nobody would ever really love me... i would only ever bring people down with me... so why bother?' Kallen wanted to knock the knife out of his hands... she wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to scream that she loved him... but it wouldnt matter, she could never do any of it again because he was dead and it was partially her fault. She would never get to see him again.

The door opened.

"Master Lelouch dinner is-" Soyoko never finished seeing what Lelouch was doing she knocked the knife out of his hand and rushed him out the door.

A flash

Kallen was standing in the middle of a hallway. Kallen saw that the world was still grey and bleak. She looked to her right and saw that he was sitting in a chair, knees to his chest and his head buried in his lap, essentially in a fetal position. Across from her was a door. Said door went transparent as she heard a conversation seeing a man in a suit, along with Ruben, Milly, Soyoko and Nunnaly sitting in chairs facing the man.

"From what your saying i can piece together a diegnosis." The man began. "Extreme depression, suicidal and self harm tendancies and thoughts are evident, lack of self worth, fear of abandonment, very mistrusting of most individuals, anti social behavior, fear of affection... thats what ive managed to gather..."

"Is there anything we can do?" Milly asked hopefully.

The doctor gave her a sad look. "Im afraid there isnt much i can do... this is beyond most forms of therapy, the few forms that could help have just as high of a chance to harm him as help, and there are no medicines i can perscribe to help him either... you will just have to be there for him... and hope for the best.

Another flash

She saw him gain his power...

'I was living a lie...'

She saw what really happened at the SAZ... realising it was a horrible acident... and ne never said it was because he felt to much guilt to try and reason with it.

'... the lie of living

Another flash

'But now this power...

She saw Lelouch overhear a conversation she had with the other knights, hoping to ruthlessly exterminate every member of the royal family regardless of who they are, and he waked away tears coming down from his eyes underneath the mask. And his world slowly began to turn grey.

"Its mine..." a smirk "well then..."

A flash

She watches as Suzaku drags Lelouch to the emporor and has everything he has ever cared about taken away from him.

A flash

She watches as Shirley dies in his arms... and he begs her to live with his geass.

A flash

She watches as Rolo dies... and Lelouch cries over his death as well.

A flash

She watches as Lelouch gets rid of the emporor and Marriane, destroying the sword of akasha, saving the world, and continues the march of time.

A flash

The words 'what would have happened' wrote themselves before her.

Another flash

They where at some sort of parade, she was tied to a poll, and Lelouch was sitting on a throne.

A flash

Lelouch and suzaku where facing eachother, to her dismay the world was grey again.

"This is it Suzaku."

A flash

They where at the parade again.

Zero appeared on the horizon and ran twoards Lelouch

A flash

In the throne room again, Lelouch had a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Suzaku..."

"Yeah?"

A flash

Back at the parade

Zero ran twoards Lelouch's throne dodging gunfire

"Dont you think geass is like a wish."

"A wish? No."

"Yes."

As Zero ran past Kallen the mask became transparent revealing Suzaku's face for a moment before changing back to normal.

A flash

Back in the throne room.

"I shall grant the wish known as geass, focusing all the worlds hatred on one thing... i will become that thing."

A flash

Zero got past Jerahmiah and launched himself at the platform Lelouch was on.

A flash

The throne room

"And Zero the hero of the story will slay the demon emporor."

He handed the mask to Suzaku.

A flash

Zero gets on the platform pulling out Lelouch's sword.

"And that..."

Lelouch pulles out a gun but Suzaku knocks it out of his hand.

"Yes... is the Zero requiem..."

Suzaku gets his sword ready and begins to thrust the blade.

Kallen and a majorety of the black knights realise whats really happening.

For a split second Lelouch changes... he is a little boy with angel wings and a halo above his head instead of the crown. Bjt then changes back to normal.

The blade enters Lelouch and he stumbles back, crown falling off his head.

Kallen screams... she cries... she wants it to stop.

Lelouch falls back knto the blade as it pierces his heart, going through to the other side of his body. His once pure white robes turn blood red.

He takes his hand and smears his blood onto the mask.

"Remember this is punishment for you too..." Lelouch weakly offered "you will be the beacon of hope that protects this world for the rest lf your life..."

"This geass... i do solemnly accept..."

Suzaku pulls the blade out and Lelouch topels over covering the steps in his blood.

Nunnaly grabs Lelouch's hand... and she gasps

"You mean all of this was..." tears form in her eyes "oh nii- sama I LOVE YOU!"

"Yes Nunnaly... " he whispered "I destroyed the world..." his life starts to flash before his eyes. "And created it..." the flashes stop on the memory of Lelouch and herself kissing at the UFN meeting. "...Anew..."

He stopped breathing...

Nunnaly's eyes widen and dialate. " no... N-NII SAMA... NII-SAMA! I ONLY EVER WANTED YOU TO STAY... NII-SAMA!" She screeched and cried into his chest.

Another flash

She was in the emporors private office... she could barely hold herself together... she couldnt stop crying... she couldnt stop sobbing... she couldnt stop screaming his name in agony...

She barely managed to open her eyes... on top of the emporors office desk lay an envelope... her name was written on it. She tentiveley picked it up and opened it... inside wax s beautiful clear cut ring. In the middle was a beautiful saphire that matched her eyes, the inner rock was surrounded by a ring of brilliant rubies and amythists in a pattern one after another. A note fell out... she looked at it... they where plans... he was going to propose to her...

She lost feeling in her legs... and let out a heart renching wail of emotional agony... she clutched the ring in her hand and pressed it against her chest as if the universe revolvec around it.

She heard a blade cut through flesh. She looked up, the office chair was facing away from her a blade going through the front and out the back pointing at her. Blood driped off of the tip and rolled down her face from where it splattered. She watched helplessly as the ring in her hands rusted into nothingness and turned to dust and floated away, and the note turned to ash.

She cried even more trying to desperatly catch the dust and ash of the ring and note but to no avail...

A gunshot... she looked up... this time it was Nunnaly, a pistol next to her and a bottle of wine almost completly empty. The scene before her turned into a picture on a news paper The headline mortified her...

'100th Empress Nunnaly VI Brittania commits suicide!'

The page flips

'Knight of Zeros mother dies of refrain overdose!'

She atempts to crawl backwards away from the wall as the pages continue to turn but to no avail.

'Zero is missing!'

'Cornelia assassinated!'

'Shneizel has Brittania leave UFN!'

'TOTAL WAR!'

'Weapons of mass destruction claim 3,000,000,000!'

'Total anarchy!'

"Stop it!" She closes her eyes and cries... and then after what felt like an eternety she opened them again.

This time it felt like she was floating in space, then out of nowhere she hears C

"I take it you have found your answers?

She only nods... "i wish i knew..." she sobed out

"You want to be with him again?" It was more of a statement than a question...

"Yes... yes more than anything."

"... well ok then..."

She finnaly whiped around to face C with wide, hopefull eyes.

"R-really?"

C gave a nod. "You see when he saved me i knew that i owed him... and i do not like to be in dept, i owe Lelouch a life, as such i will give him one... but i shall do more than that... as he also asked me not to stop the march of time... allowing the world to continue with or without Lelouch as it stands would lead to the end... this cannot happen... leaving me with but one option... one i think you will love...

C had her complete attention now... if he didnt already, which he did...

i can not only give your loved one a new life... i can send you back in time to a year before the day of the battle of shinjuku... you will then be able to use 3 geass powers to help him in his revolution including the ability to re awaken his memories from the original timeline, as well as his other allies, both he and anyone else will also know that you saw his memories and what happenes if he fails as he will see everything you have seen. He will also be given the ability to awaken memories. C.C. will already be awake so there will be no need to worry about her.

Kallen was speachless... "Thank you... thank you so much!"

C nodded. "I always repay my depts..."

Kallen evaporated. Her mind and memories being sent back to her younger self a few years ago.

C turned around and stared at C.C.

You know... this reminds me of a prophecy i heard once...

"What was it?"

"Its been so long ive forgotten quite a bit that i deemed un important but i think i know most of it..."

C motioned for her to continue...

"When good men go to war demons run, when demons run the moon blots out the sun, when the moon blots out the sun... good men go to die...

C.C. dissapeared.

C stood there for a moment... 'demons run?... hmm'

We shall see... we shall see...


	3. awakening confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallen gives lelouch his memories back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex is in this chapter... have fun!

Kallen was feeling a little drowsy right now, she shook er head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and pull herself together.

"Kalli? Are you ok?"

She blinked a couple of times clearing her vision, she saw one of her fake friends in front of her on a sidewalk, the little path of cement seemed to be at Ashford. She recognised its archetecture anywhere.

"Hu? Oh, yea im fine, just remembered somthing... somthing important... i gotta go, sorry!" She ran off in the direction of Ashford acadamy student councils room. When she reached the club house she knocked on the large double doors that led to the main room. And although she didnt look it, she was nervous, she could feel her heart rate accelerate, a cold sweat was coming up, her hands where shaking, a thousand thoughts where running amuck in her head.

'What do i say, what do i do, how will he react, will... will he still love me!?'

The door opened, and her heart leapt into her throat. It was him, it was Lelouch, his hair the same shock of raven black and eyes the same mesmerizing shade of amythist. Those eyes that promised a sudden, slow, and painful death to those who dared to even look at his loved ones the wrong also looked at those close to him with a gentle soul hiding behind a forced indifference, except Nunnaly, he always let his defences down when she was there.

"Can i help you miss...?"

"Stadtfeld, Kallen Stadtfeld ..." she said responding to his un asked question. "As for why im here, you see i am quite frail and get sick easily, making me ineligable for most clubs, and if i recall correctly, being in some sort of club or after school activity is a requierment, i believed that joining the student council would help me fill that requierment without stressing my body. I came here hoping to get some sort of interview to see if i am qualified." While this was true, she came here mostly to get the love of her life back.

He gave a nod. "That makes sence i suppose, im the only one here besides my maid and sister at the moment so i suppose i could interview you, i have a desk in my room upstairs, if you would please step inside."

She nodded, walking in past Soyoko, who was currently feeding a still blind sister, following him upstairs and into his unsurprisingly clean room, she didnt mind it being that way ofcourse its just that it seemed too clean, it felt like there was no creativity, no passion, no personality...

No life...

Flashes of what she could only describe as his trauma memories appeared in her mind, before she forced them down.

He walked to him until she was directly behind him, the door was closed and he had no idea what she was about to do. He turned around, and the moment she got the chance she pulled him to her after grabbing him by his collar, she kissed him full on the lips, and activated her memory restoration geass staring into his eyes. She saw shock, confusion, anger and fear play out in his expressions, before settling on a mix between sadness, joy, and pure unrelenting love and affection.

He then responded to the kiss with equal fervor, managing to over power to a degree, prodding at her lips with his tongue, she opened up, to be immediately assaulted by the appendage in an increasingly addictive way. She wrestled with him abit, their tongues wrapping around eachother in her mouth. A tear of pure joy ran down her right cheek. She had him back, her Lelouch was back and they could love eachother as much as they wanted, no interruptions and no one could say shit about it.

They could hold eachother...

She could kiss him again...

They could be together and love one another...

It was just them right now, at the moment no words where needed, they both knew what the other was thinking, how they felt, what they wanted, what needed to be done and what happened. Right now they only needed eachother.

They broke apart, smiles on their faces, cheeks red, and preath coming out in quick and soft pants spoke for themselves how much they enjoyed it.

"Kallen..." he whispered

"Lelouch..." she whispered back

She hugged him for a moment, before pullkng back, she looked down at herself, she was currently straddling him, on his bed, both of their uniforms where ruffled, she fou d herself incredibly wet, and if the buldge pressing against her between her thighs was any indication he was ready too.

"Lelouch... i love you, i love you so much... im sorry" she said the majority of the words with sobs. "Please dont hate me Lelouch, ple-

She was interrupted with a kiss on the lips, it wasnt hungry or lustful, or angry, it was soft and warm. He pulled back after a moment, but his face remained meer inches from her face, he was smiling warmly at her, giving her that special, great smile reserved for those he loves the most. He slowly raised his right hand bringing it to her head of hair and pushing the locks blocking the view of her face out of the way. Before putting the same hand on her left cheek. He pushed his head foreward til their foreheads touched still smiling.

"I love you too Kallen, I love you just as much as i love Nunnaly. I could never hate you... I want to be with you Kallen..."

Her heart felt like it just exploded with joy, she felt tears come down her face, and for some reason she found herself laughing, and he did the same. After they laughed and cried they looked eachother in the eyes yet again, saphire meeting amythist. They kissed again with more ferocity this time, tongue included. They slowly leaned back into the bed, both of them planning to make love, and show, not just tell eachother how they felt...

LEMON BEGINS MOMENTARALY! SKIP TO THE LINE OF BOLD LETTERING IF YOU DONT WISH TO READ IT.

PS IF YOU WISH TO MAKE IT MORE ROMANTIC OR SURREAL PLAY "YOUNG GODS" BY HALSEY!

"Kallen, will you share yourself with me, and let me do the same, mind, body and soul?" Lelouch huskily whispered into her left ear, and immidiatley began to lick her neck and nibble gently at the skin.

"Yes..." she responded with an equally husky tone.

"... take me."

That was all he needed to hear, he began to undress himself, taking off his ashford uniform and kicking his socks and shoes off. He then put his hands near her button up shirt. He paused momentarily looking to his love for permission, he recieved a nod almost instantly. He began to kiss her again as he started to slowly unbutton the shirt...

When he was done completly removing both of their clothes, she only had a pair of skin colored stalkings on. He laid her down on bed reversing their positions. Using his right hand to keep her from taking ccontrol.

"Lelouch I... I want you inside of me, I want you to make me yours, and yours alone, please, FUCK ME."

He felt joy unlike any other at that decleration, begining to enter her, she felt a little strange, then pleasure, then she began to whimper and look into his eyes in pain. He immidiatley stopped pushing in. Instead moving to pleasure her chest. First using his left hand to massage and kneed the rignt breast while his mouth used its tongue to lick the other like an ice cream cone. She shuddered. He focused on the nipple itself swirling his tongue around the stiff rosy pink bud and licking it. She moaned. He took it into his mouth sucking on it, keeping it in place with his teeth and relentlessly assaulted it with his tongue, pulling several inches back before letting it go with a pop watching the breast bounce and jiggle as gravity did its job. She squealed and squirmed in extacy.

He took this as a sign to continue. He found that she took in almost all of his considerable length and girth. And she didnt make any sound or movement that hinted towards pain. He began to thrust in and out while switching out his mouth and hands continuing to play with her tits to his hearts content.

She felt amazing right now, no pleasure could compare to this, and the person doing this with her, the young man thst made her feel this way, made it even better. She looked down at her body as her love continued to ravage it. Her breast where swollen and felt like mush, her arms and wide spread legs unresponsive, her pussy taking in as much as it could, being stuffed with his meat.

She sudeenly felt and saw him disengage his hand and mouth from her breasts and pull the other off of her unmoving hands. He grabbed her by the waist and simply ramed into her, holding her down by her hips and ass cheeks. Her breasts swayed along wight the rest of her body and the bed. She could feel a climax... multiple climaxes coming.

"Lehlouche... pleash... hold me... look me in the eyesh... fill me up with your cum... kish me..." she could barely get the slurred words out. Her mind was going blank with pleasure.

He leaned down to pick her up so they where both sitting up. His right hand moved to support her head and neck while the other held her close, pressing her nude body to his. Before moving to interlock his fingers with hers. He kissed her. And she began to cum, climaxing several times. He pried her lips open and shoved his tongue into her mouth and stared into her eyes.

He pulled her body up and slamed it back down while thrusting into her with unrelenting force. He came, and continued to fill her pussy with his seed. She shrieked in pure extacy into his mouth, she came violently one last time, her body spasaming as he stared unflinchingly into her eyes, still filling her to the brim and even overflowing as he still thrusted deep inside.

He pulled his tongue out of her mouth as he stopped kissing her. Her tounge lolled out, a single long stream of saliva connecting the two appendages, she began to druel a little, her eyes rolled up and dialated, she fell back onto the bed with a thump.

He observed her, his beloved queen, and could honestly say that she was more beautiful... stunning, and incredibly sexy, than anyone or anything else he had ever seen. And she looked completley and utterly FUCKED right now. Her hair a mess, her body covered in sweat, saliva, and cum. Her model figure sprawled out against his bed, her brests heaving as she panted. She was completly unresponsive.

'It seems ive fucked her into unconsciousness ...'

He pulled out of her, elicting a barely audible moan, his cum freely leaking from her overflowing pussy, and laid next to her bringing a thin blanket over their body's, and under the covers he pulled her close, hugging her, her body facing him he kissed her on her forehead and masaged her neck for a moment before beginning to drift to sleep.

"Good night, Kallen, my queen.

...

"Good night, Lelouch, my prince..." she feintly answered back.

OK THE LEMON IS OVER NOW!

Lelouch woke up the next morning, feeling surprisingly refreshed. Then opened his eyes to see a mess of red hair. He blinked, no longer in the heat of the moment he blushed hard remembering every little detail of what happened last night.

"I cant believe i got a second chance... and having her here makes it all the sweeter..."

"Glad to know i have that effect on you." Kallen said opening her eyes, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Lelouch smiled "i suppose we should sort things out hmm, so Kallen, would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kallen blushed a bit more and smiled. " ofcorse." She then leaned in and kissed him.

His smile got a bit bigger." I suppose then that i get to complement you, hold your hand, hug you, kiss you, and at night ravage you, love?" He said holding her close.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out blushing like mad.

"And i get to take you out on dates?"

She pouted cutely, puffing out her reddened cheeks and giving him a playful glare.

"Damn straight!"

They both laughed.

When Lelouch was done laughing he held up a hand to caress her left cheek.

" I love you so much, im so sorry i never told you Kallen, i was scared, i didnt know what to do, im so happy we can be together, and that we can do this rebellion together, the right way."

She nuzzled her face into his palm. " I feel the same way, ill be there by your side every step of the way Lelouch."

"We should start right away." He said starting to get up.

Kallen pouted for real this time. "But cant we spend some more time together first?"

Lelouch's smile turned sad. "As much as i would love nothing more that to spend the year with you and forget about our eventual revolution, we need to be prepared, build funding and recources, gain allies, make plans, make backup plans, and make backup plans for the backup plans and so forth. I wont stop spending time with you love, ill be with you as much as possible. Which if i do things right should be most of the time, not including if you decide to come with me when i do some things. Besides, you dont want me to have to resort to zero requiem do you?"

she immidiatley grabbed him, pushed him down onto bed and hugged him, and nuzzled into his neck.

"Dont you DARE mention that stupid FUCKING plan!" She sobbed.

"Im sorry love, i didnt mean to upset you." He began to masage the back of her head.

"I dont deserve you... or your love."

"Dont say that Kallen, I-"

She cut him off. "I was a grade ' A ' BITCH to you at ashford and i betrayed you four times Lelouch! I betrayed you in one way or another four FUCKING times..." she sobbed. "When Suzaku cornered you i ran and left you for dead. When you finnaly fot your memmories back i pointed a GUN at you. When you tried to get your sister back and failed, trying to get some sort of comfort, i SLAPPED you, I told you to SUCK IT UP. I was so focused on FORCING you to be zero i didnt even allow you to be HUMAN. When the black FUCKING knights betrayed you and you lied to protect me, i turned my back on you AGAIN, even when i was filled to the brim with doubt. I LEFT YOU AGAIN! IM SO SORRY LELOUCH, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SORRY, AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! She sobbed uncontrollably into the crook of his neck. Pressing her still unclothed body against him.

"Shhhh, its ok love, i cant forgive you for that, but not because its unforgivable but because there is nothing to forgive, you had a reason for thinking and acting the way you did Kallen. I dont blame you for any of it. I love you Kallen and nothing will ever change that, ok?"

She nodded, face still buried into his neck. Her beautiful, lithe form still pressed against his lean body.

'I suppose we could stay like this a bit longer...' Lelouch thought as he hugged her, and placed another kiss on her head.


End file.
